cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sleepykitty
zzz Community Portal I noticed that you hadn't added Legion of Catgirls to the Portal page, so I put them there. I didn't add any extra info though. Community Portal Site - Snorii 11:35, 6 June 2006 (PDT) : thanks, I keep starting to, but I'm not quite sure what to say... o.o btw, I realise that there are several taxibots running this wiki and all, but shouldn't the taxibot listing be under SGs and not other fan sites? @.@ I know I'm being silly, but its been bugging me everytime I look at it... --Sleepy Kitty 10:03, 7 June 2006 (PDT) Special Enhancements Your CoH/V PM box is full and not accepting any more PMs, so here's what was going to be my reply to you. I did think those numbers were very odd, but then I thought that they might need to be adjusted for differences in levels between the character and the level of the enhancement. Hmmm... looking again, it's really really odd that a schedule A item (recharge time) would be lower than the schedule B items (ToHit Buff, Defense buff). I just need to get around to doing these trials a bunch the next time I have a character in range. Right now, I don't have any character in range that could be able to check the percentages. The enhancements would all be red. --StarGeek 20:55, 9 September 2006 (PDT) o.o my box isn't full now.. or if it is, the stupid thing isn't saying anything... anyway, if you want to meet on test server some time, I'll hand you copies of those enhancements, I have a few more now. --Sleepy Kitty 21:30, 15 September 2006 (PDT) Uploading spree Sorry about that. But that's something I can do something about. I'll start uploading images using StarGeekBot, which you can ignore by using the "Hide Bots" link (esp. since I'm planning on uploading the SG insignia's soon). Also, when doing mission stuff, I usually set them as Minor Edits, which you can also set them to be ignored. Maybe also try hitting the hide logged in users button, just in case I'm still doing stuff? The only other thing I can suggest is to get an RSS reader. It's built in to Opera, and easily added to Firefox. I think it can be added to Explorer as well. I stopped using the "Recent Changes" link long ago. The RSS feed lets me know what's changed and what's new without having to visit the wiki, and usually only gives the first upload of floods like that. Oh, and as for the Hydra enhancement, please don't think I don't that I don't believe your numbers, I just found them odd. But feel free to send me a tell anytime @StarGeek if you want to drag me to test (doesn't take much to get me there anyway ). 18:04, 6 November 2006 (PST) :Ah, something else. On the recent changes page, there's a link that says "Show new changes starting from ". You can bookmark (favorite, whatever) that page and next time just go there. It'll only show changes since that time. Then bookmark the new link and delete the old to keep track of stuff. 19:05, 6 November 2006 (PST) Category Links Add a colon before Category Category:Slash Commands - Category:Slash Commands Category:Pet Commands - Category:Pet Commands --Konoko 20:32, 14 November 2006 (PST) =^^= thanks! --Sleepy Kitty 20:34, 14 November 2006 (PST) : The same goes for Images if you want to link to an image instead of show it, just for future reference. 11:33, 15 November 2006 (PST) Salvage Images The Salvage Icons are here - Category:Salvage_Icons. Here are the Phantom Tears and this might be the Tuatha Furs. Cheers, - Snorii 06:31, 19 November 2006 (PST) ^^ thanks, o_o though.. if the pics where already there.. why have they never been added? --Sleepy Kitty 06:56, 19 November 2006 (PST) :Tony extracted them from the .pigg files. All we had were the images, so the names, descriptions weren't added yet. - Snorii 10:05, 19 November 2006 (PST) :: o,o oh, ^^;; err, funny that, I've had most of them up on the Legionofcatgirls site for over a year.. >.> --Sleepy Kitty 10:29, 19 November 2006 (PST) Wii Color me jealous. I haven't had a console since N64, but I'm really wanting to play Twilight Princess. :) - Snorii 10:10, 19 November 2006 (PST) o.o its interesting, trying to figure out if its truelly a new link in this one, or what I though and its the OOC/MM one.. he's future links age, has the triforce on his right hand, and eponia is with him.. so despite how the previews and game box make it seem, I'm fairly sure its the hero of time link (now WHEN is it would be a good question, cause its certainly not the same zelda). <.< playing it on the wii controller make me want to try it on the gamecube one.. or maybe the classic controller, we'll have to see when I get one ^^ --Sleepy Kitty 10:29, 19 November 2006 (PST) :Watch the Zelda Retrospective on www.gametrailers.com (part6) to see where it fits (it doesn't yet). I want a Wii. --Konoko 09:56, 30 November 2006 (PST) :: o.o what do you mean where it fits? its deffinitly post MM. WW is AU, and it has to come before LttP since thats the final one.. o,o the only real question is whether its before or after the original two, I havent gotten far enough to see if the Hylieans are breed out, or vanished yet, and I haven't run into any Zora to see if their friend or foe.. :: @.@ actually, there seems to be a running joke that it is the original link, but no one knows it, even the gods of light you run into. we just got link his old cloths back, and the god of light tells him its the garb of the hero of time. Link has a "oh, its this stuff again" look on his face o.o he also had a "suuurre I haven't" look when someone asked him if he'd ever been to hyrule. I'm getting a sneaky suspition that they'll never tell us and its going to be an ongoing joke the whole way through. --Sleepy Kitty 11:20, 30 November 2006 (PST) Captain Mako I answered you on Talk:Captain Mako - Snorii 07:14, 30 November 2006 (PST) Make sure you Hide Bots I just botted the heck outta the Badge listings (added CIT links) so make sure you click Hide Bots when you check recent changes . 15:10, 30 November 2006 (PST) o.o really? oddly enough, it was hidden by default.. ^^ now my curiosity is rising --Sleepy Kitty 15:43, 30 November 2006 (PST) Crystalized or Crystallized (1 or 2 Ell's) Hi Kitty, Can you check to see if the new badge is Crystalized or Crystallized? I was adding CIT links that Maverick gave me and they have it down as Crystallized. 13:03, 6 December 2006 (PST) o,o the answer to your question, along with a bit of proof ^^ o.o looking at the history, it looks like I mistakenly put only 1 L in. =^^= sorry about that, I was typing them up as fast a possible at the time, and while I was doing the event too. --Sleepy Kitty 17:42, 6 December 2006 (PST) Nice Banner I like the Magic Banner on Your Page. http://paragonwiki.com/forums/images/smiles/icon_cool.gif - Snorii 11:51, 10 January 2007 (PST) ^^ thanks! its actually the official one for the magic origin, I've been thinking about adding them in to the origin pages since all they have currently are the small ones. Not that the big ones really show up anywhere other than the char creation page and in the manuels.. --Sleepy Kitty 11:56, 10 January 2007 (PST) XP Inspirations I never got a present inspiration that gave XP last year, and I kept a truckload of those on different alts. If there was an inspiration that gave 250XP, it was removed last year, not this year. Have you received one of those inspirations firsthand? 250XP seems like a very small amount of XP to even bother making a gift out of it. I'll dig around the pigg files and see what I can find; even if the inspirations are no longer awarded in game, references to them should stay in the pigg files because someone might have kept those inspirations from the 2004 Event (again, assuming they really existed) -- Leandro 14:41, 10 January 2007 (PST) : o.o I have to admit, I don't think I got any last year.. then again, I didn't really open many. I know I deffinitly had one from 2004 though, I've opened it several times on test server. >< unfortinatly, the old ones from then are now xp debt protection as well, the change was deffinitly in the 2006 version. --Sleepy Kitty 14:44, 10 January 2007 (PST) :: I'm still skeptic. Check out this article on the 2004 Winter Event at CohVault. "Gift of Experience - No XP debt if defeated. Protection lasts for 1 hour or until defeat." -- Leandro 14:47, 10 January 2007 (PST) ::: o.o as it turns out, I was semi wrong, I might not have opened any xps on Sleepy, but I did on La bete Noir in 2005. o_o odd.. I guess its possible that theirs another present.. I've deffinitly opened insps before that gave 250 xp. That and the one I've kept in the bottom right hand corner of my try used to be one.. its also 3 yrs old. --Sleepy Kitty 14:51, 10 January 2007 (PST) o,o sorry to fill the logs with all this btw. I won't be hurt if everyone wants to remove that part of the article, its not like you can get them anymore, so what ppl won't know can't hurt them. --Sleepy Kitty 14:53, 10 January 2007 (PST) : I just thought of something. Maybe the inspiration gives 250 XP if the character is under level 10, and thus unable to get debt anyway? If you want to meet with me in the Test server with a new character I can hand you some gift of XPs and test that idea. I will be on as Doctor Leo (maybe with a numbe at the end) as soon as I copy the character. I opened received hundreds of presents last year (getting the Toy Collector badge on several alts), so if there was a present that gave 250 XP last year, trust me, I'd know. Also meeting on Test would stop wiki log pollution... --Leandro 14:56, 10 January 2007 (PST) :: o_o can't for at least an hour. if you can wait, I'll try to be on test around 7:10. My global is @Sleepy Kitty. --Sleepy Kitty 14:58, 10 January 2007 (PST) ::: Alright, I'll go take a shower and look for you when I get back. My global both on live and test is @Leandro. --Leandro 15:03, 10 January 2007 (PST) Okay, since in 2004 the XP Bonus inspiration was awarded, but the XP Debt Protection ones were there as well, the current "(2004-5)" and "(2006)" labels for the inspirations are misleading. I suggest we change the page to this: Gift of Experience (2004 only) XP Bonus You receive the Gift of Experience. You have recived 250 xp. Gift of Experience XP Debt Protection You receive the Gift of Experience. You will not accrue any XP Debt if you are defeated. This protection will last for 1 hour or until you are defeated. Do you agree with this? -- Leandro 16:37, 10 January 2007 (PST) o,o sure, I'll check with a few more ppl to see if anyone got any in 2005. --Sleepy Kitty 16:58, 10 January 2007 (PST) Recent Changes Link Posting this in reply to your concern about littering the Recent Changes log with changes to the Talk pages. I normally use this link to get the recent changes only to the main namespace (ie, the articles.) Template for use with base items Hi Kitty, I started playing around with a template for base items. It was a real pain to get it to work right, but I think I finally got it down. Check out Mystic Advisor#Additional Information. Slight changes from what you had before, in that it only shows relevent info. For example, instead of Power/Control Requirements: it will only show the power or control needed if there's an entry for it. If something was N/A before, it'll default to not showing that line, though that can be changed. Also added salvage listing with pictures, but that'll need some work to get them all available. See for cut and paste listing. Do you notice any data that should be added? It does need to be prettied up a bit though, but my brain has melted from working with the darn thing. 14:37, 21 February 2007 (PST) : o.o sorry, got the flu so I've been mia for this week and my heads a bit fuzzy.. User:Sleepykitty#thingies thats a list of all the base item fields I ran into needing when I was adding the information. (for the salvage made ones, the purchasable are a bit different... and that second one needs updating for them, check Desks for the full format, need to go back and set everything to that anyway). o.o I'll get the rest of the stuff in there as soon as my head clears up! --Sleepy Kitty 15:42, 21 February 2007 (PST) Only new base item I thought the patch notes said that there was also a SG worktable craftable for bases. - Sister Leortha 13:33, 3 April 2007 (PDT) >< ack! your right, I'll go and add it in. forgot about it since its not all that useful with the extreme salvage holding limits they re-imposed. --Sleepy Kitty 14:18, 3 April 2007 (PDT) Invention Salvage "Dropped By" section Might want to take a look at the templates I just set up for you: Template:InvSalvage HighTech‎, Template:InvSalvage MidTech‎, Template:InvSalvage LowTech‎, Template:InvSalvage HighArcane‎, Template:InvSalvage LowArcane, and Template:InvSalvage MidArcane‎. They could use a bit of tweaking (to remove high-level groups from low-level salvage for example), but they're a good start I think. -- Leandro 16:28, 6 April 2007 (PDT) Geko I was curious if you knew what Geko's name was. I was actually thinking Shannon (Poz) was him based on the description. - Snorii 10:25, 11 April 2007 (PDT) ^^;; most definetly not Poz. its odd you'd mention it, gimmie a min to dump what I was just doing on the Category_talk:Game_Development_and_Support page and I'll see if I do. --Sleepy Kitty 10:37, 11 April 2007 (PDT)